Vacances en Grèce
by LittleHelo
Summary: Apollon était ravi. Fou de joie. Après des années à batailler, il avait finalement obtenu ces trois jours de vacances. Ah! Ces fameuses vacances en Grèce, il en avait tant rêvé. Mais c'était oublié le point noir. Athéna était de la partie...


**Bonjour/bonsoir ! :D**

**Oui, je suis pas mal productive ces dernières semaines... Et pourtant c'est pas chose facile !**

**Je reviens aujourd'hui avec une petite "série" que j'ai en tête depuis près de deux mois maintenant. Mais je suis toujours plus efficace pour écrire d'autres OS que pour me pencher sur des projets plus longs... Beaucoup de points me bloquaient. Finalement, je n'ai plus envie de me prendre la tête. J'écris ce qui me vient et ce qui me plait, en espérant que le concept plaira à quelques uns d'entre vous. Parce que ça me fait toujours trèèès plaisir de vous transmettre un peu de joie et de bonne humeur à travers mes écrits (même s'ils ne sont pas que joie et bonne humeur :')). La deuxième partie est déjà bien entamée, et les prochaines sont déjà réfléchies, alors il ne me manque plus que le temps, la motivation et l'inspiration pour coucher tout ça sur le papier !**

**En attendant, je vous laisse découvrir cette première partie. ENJOY ! :D**

* * *

**VACANCES EN GRECE**

* * *

**I. Escapade nocturne**

Dès qu'Apollon posa un pied en dehors du taxi, il fut étouffé par cet air chaud et sec si familier, mais son sourire n'avait pas été aussi éclatant depuis longtemps. Un sourire irrépressible et spontané qu'il ne pouvait effacer de son visage, malgré la fatigue du voyage bien marquée qui le courbaturait. Pourtant, l'excitation avait suffi à le revigorer et à lui faire oublier les quelques désagréments du vol. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas fouler ces terres ? Ces terres qu'il avait tant parcourues ? Apollon en avait oublié les effluves salés de la mer et les majestueux oliviers qui bordaient les routes cahoteuses. Saisi par un soudain sentiment de nostalgie, tout faisait ressurgir de lointains souvenirs des tréfonds de sa mémoire. Des bons comme des mauvais. Il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux et respirer à plein poumon pour ne faire plus qu'un avec son passé. Enfin, s'il faisait abstraction de la pollution et des klaxons qui s'élevaient au loin.

« **Ah !** **Ce retour à la maison sent si bon ! **», s'extasia-t-il en ajustant ses verres tintés sur son nez.

Rien n'était plus agréable que sentir les rayons chaleureux du soleil effleurer sa peau. Que l'air marin s'engouffrant dans ses cheveux. Qu'admirer la mer immense, étalée sous le ciel et à perte de vue. A New York, il avait égaré ce sentiment de liberté qui égayait autrefois ses jours. New York l'oppressait. L'étouffait. Comme noyé dans cet air irrespirable et piégé par les murs de béton, il se sentait plein d'une angoisse affreuse. En outre Atlantique, les hommes ne vivaient plus en harmonie avec le soleil. Ils cherchaient à le dépasser. A courir plus vite que la musique. A New York, si loin de sa terre natale, Apollon avait fini par y perdre son calme et sa sérénité.

Le musicien fut douloureusement ramené à la réalité par sa jumelle. Laquelle venait de lui balancer son sac de voyage en pleine tête, sans le moindre remords.

« **Allo, le Soleil ? Ici, la Lune !** », lui cria-t-elle avec ce rictus en coin qui l'agaçait. « **N'espère pas avoir le temps de niaiser, on a besoin de bras !** »

«** Sais-tu comment j'appelle cela ? De la violence gratuite !** », se plaignit Apollon en lui lançant un regard glacial.

Il retint de justesse quelques jurons en grec ancien, avant de souffler pour apaiser ses nerfs. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'énerver. Et de rentrer dans le jeu de sa sœur. Tirant sa valise d'une main, Artémis ne lui portait de toute évidence plus aucune importance alors qu'elle escaladait les escaliers qui menaient à leur résidence de vacances. Hermès avait su leur dénicher une perle rare, perchée sur les hauteurs des côtes athéniennes et éloignée du raffut de la capitale. Simple et cosy, peu extravagante, cernée de verdure, de quoi se sentir chez soi le temps de quelques jours.

Empli d'un profond sentiment d'injustice, Apollon ramassa son sac et l'épousseta. Son seul espoir étant que son IPod eut survécu au choc, sinon il était bien parti pour un séjour plus que pénible.

« **Cesse donc de te faire passer pour une victime, Apollon.** », renchérit Athéna en levant les yeux au ciel, une fois de plus exaspérée par le comportement infantile du dieu. « **Viens plutôt nous aider. **»

Non sans un air profondément vexé et réticent, Apollon les aida à vider le coffre du taxi alors qu'Hermès réglait la course au chauffeur grec. Lequel leur serra vivement la main et leur adressa encore quelques mots accueillants avant de les quitter en soulevant un nuage opaque de poussière derrière lui. Les bras ensevelis sous leurs bagages, les quatre divinités n'avaient plus qu'à s'installer avant de savourer leurs quelques jours de repos, comme ils en avaient tant rêvé ces derniers mois.

Apollon poussa la porte de la chambre qu'il partagerait avec son demi-frère, avant de s'écrouler sur le premier lit venu. Beaucoup trop dur et quelque peu étroit à son goût. Mais le problème n'était pas là. Lui qui avait longuement espéré des journées tranquilles, sans obligation ni soucis, à valser entre la plage et les fêtes, accompagné de son bronzage impeccable… Son sourire et sa bonne humeur, qui l'avait animé dès qu'ils avaient atterri, s'effritaient aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient apparus. Les vacances prenaient étrangement un goût amer. Il en regretterait même d'en avoir eu l'idée.

Hermès ouvrait déjà son sac de voyage lorsque le blond soupira, le regard rivé sur le plafond.

« **Trois jours avec deux vierges éternelles…** **Je te paris combien qu'on ne pourra pas même flirter librement sans subir une petite morale. Il est certain que Père ait accepté ce voyage pour l'unique raison que sa fille chérie saura m'exploser la tête si je ne marche pas droit. **»

Hermès réprima un rire avec difficulté, se disant qu'il n'était pas très judicieux de vexer davantage le dieu du soleil. Déjà qu'Apollon se montrait désagréable et sec depuis leur départ de New York, se brusquant à la moindre réflexion et grimaçant aux moindres soucis, il ne voulait pas empirer la situation. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de comprendre. Mais Apollon avait le don d'esquiver, surtout en présence des deux déesses.

Le messager cessa toute activité pour fixer son frère. Il n'avait pas les mots pour le rassurer. Il était vrai que Zeus avait seulement accepté leur petit séjour quand Athéna avait décrété de les rejoindre tous les trois. Il y avait de quoi se poser des questions. Des tas de questions auxquelles Apollon avait eu le temps de réfléchir pendant ces douze heures de vol où il avait été coincé entre Hermès, hypnotisé par son écran, et Artémis, plongée dans son roman. Il avait eu tout le loisir d'écouter sa playlist en boucle, de s'ennuyer et de creuser la question. Parce qu'il n'avait pas eu grand-chose à faire, et gribouiller quelques croquis sur son sketchbook ne l'avait pas même occupé une heure. Il fallait dire que ses voisins n'étaient guère inspirants.

Apollon soupira à nouveau, comme il l'avait fait des centaines de fois durant le vol. Excité comme un gamin, il l'avait été jusqu'à ce qu'ils embarquent sur l'avion. Avant qu'il ne réalise qu'Athéna était présente pour l'encadrer et le surveiller, au cas où il aurait la soudaine envie d'éradiquer tout le continent européen. Son père semblait n'avoir aucune confiance en lui et cela commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.

« **Arrête de te prendre la tête, 'Pollo, ça ne sert strictement à rien, à part te faire du mal. **» tenta le brun. « **Tu sais à quel point Père peut se montrer ferme et Athéna a toujours eu les arguments et le sourire pour le faire craquer… **» ajouta-t-il en passant une main dans ses boucles brunes d'un air découragé. « **Le principal est qu'on ait obtenu cette semaine de vacances, non ?** »

« **Mmmh.** », se contenta de marmonner le dieu du soleil, toujours allongé sur le lit et le regard à des années lumières.

Ah ! cette semaine de vacances… Déjà à bord de l'avion, Athéna lui avait chauffé les oreilles. Combien de fois lui avait-elle répété que les plages allaient être noires de monde à cette période de l'année ? Qu'ils allaient s'y ennuyer ? Que les musées étaient davantage enrichissants ? Qu'être au contact de la population pourrait les rendre meilleurs ? Plus justes et attentifs ? Qu'il était hors de question qu'elle entre dans une discothèque douteuse ? A ses yeux, les vacances s'annonçaient tout sauf festives et décompressantes avec elle prête à tout pour les ruiner.

« **Roooh, souris un peu !** », fit Hermès en lui lançant un t-shirt. « **Je ne vais pas pouvoir faire l'animation à moi tout seul !** »

« **Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Un vrai complot, ma parole !** » s'écria Apollon en se redressant comme sur un ressors, sourcils froncés, et en lui relançant son t-shirt violemment. « **Je vais prendre l'air.** » ajouta-t-il en attrapant son IPod, lui signalant ouvertement qu'il désirait rester seul un moment, en tête à tête avec sa conscience.

Hermès n'eut pas le temps de renchérir qu'Apollon avait déjà claqué la porte de leur chambre, le laissant dans le silence le plus total. Ayant coutume le voir aussi désinvolte, il n'était pas réellement étonné de son comportement, juste quelque peu blasé. Apollon avait toujours été assez susceptible. Très chatouilleux. Il suffisait d'une simple préoccupation pour qu'il broie du noir et prenne la mouche au moindre mot. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le blond l'envoyait dans les roses, et ça ne sera sûrement pas la dernière. Même après plusieurs millénaires, il lui faisait encore voir de toutes les couleurs…

Le dieu messager soupira à son tour, avant de reprendre leurs affaires et de s'atteler à la tâche. Il irait lui parler plus tard, quand il aura les nerfs moins à vif et les oreilles pour l'écouter attentivement. A cette heure, Apollon était focalisé sur toutes ses pensées en ébullition et rien ne pourrait le raisonner.

**.**

**.**

C'était une de ces soirées d'été où l'air manquait dans la capitale. Malgré une légère chute de la température, il était impossible de rester cloisonner entre quatre murs. Alors, comme tous citadins, le groupe se baladait dans les rues animées d'Athènes, une boisson à la main et le sourire aux lèvres. Il n'était pas rare qu'ils passassent devant un bar où toutes générations se mêlaient pour profiter de la musique et de l'été. C'était un esprit dont se délectait particulièrement Apollon. Quoi de mieux que s'attarder à l'extérieur, en compagnie de quelques verres et de bons amis, riant de tout et de rien par-dessus de bons _summer hit_s ? C'était la définition même d'une soirée estivale réussie. Et plus d'une fois, il avait voulu s'installer à la terrasse. Commander un nouveau jus d'oranges, bien frais. Bavarder avec quelques jeunes. Mais Athéna avait toujours l'excuse pour ne pas s'attarder et continuer leur promenade, trouvant les lieux tantôt trop vulgaires, tantôt trop occupés. Et plus d'une fois, Apollon avait ravalé sa colère et essuyer le regard critique de sa demi-sœur sans prononcer le moindre mot. Evidemment, les deux autres olympiens ne lui procuraient aucun soutien. Artémis s'alliait à la déesse de la sagesse, et Hermès se contentait de lui adresser un regard désolé, sans réellement chercher à protester. Il ne pouvait, décidement, que compter sur lui-même. Il n'avait pas qu'un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche. Non, il sentait l'amertume s'emparer de tout son être. Une amertume qui mua en rancœur et animosité lorsqu'Artémis dégota l'affiche du cinéma en plein air. Une simple affiche du Grand Bleu avait suffi à écraser sa soirée. Son espoir d'obtenir ces vacances méritées.

**.**

**.**

« **Pollo ! **», s'écria Hermès, quelque peu essoufflé à force de s'époumoner. « **Apollon !** »

Le dieu du soleil le tenait fermement par le poignet et l'entrainait à l'autre bout de la plage, d'une allure pressante, comme s'il désirait mettre le monde entier entre eux et leurs sœurs. Même ses appels ne semblaient par arriver aux oreilles du blond.

« **Apollon ! Où vas-tu comme ça, bons dieux ? **», persévéra-t-il alors qu'un agacement profond commençait à le chatouiller. «** On a déjà dépassé les toilettes publiques ! Apollon, tu m'entends ?!** »

Hermès ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Apollon s'entêtait à avancer ? Sans lui donner la moindre réponse ? Cela commençait à l'inquiéter autant que cela l'agaçait. Le dieu du soleil ne le lui laissa pas la chance de protester à nouveau qu'il s'engagea à l'arrière isolé d'un stand rempli de monde, plongé dans la pénombre, dont le brouhaha masquait leur voix. Un endroit parfait pour avouer les quatre vérités à son demi-frère. Parce qu'Apollon n'en pouvait plus. Il avait besoin d'évacuer toute cette colère et cette fureur qui bouillonnaient en lui. Il fulminait tant que son front vibrait de lumière. Soudain soucieux, Hermès eut peur que le musicien ne dérape et ne perde le contrôle.

« **Je suis loin d'être stupide, Hermès. Si le paternel croit que je vais rester sagement aux côtés d'Athéna, il peut toujours y croire. Pour ma part, il est hors de question qu'elle ruine nos vacances !** », s'emporta Apollon dans de grands gestes et la voix pleine de ressentiment. « **A chaque fois que je dis ou fais quelque chose, elle me jette ce regard !** **J'en ai assez d'être constamment jugé dès qu'elle pose ses yeux sur moi. Que lui ai-je fais, par tous les dieux ?! Ce n'est pas parce que « s'amuser » ne rentre pas dans son vocabulaire qu'elle doit se montrer aussi rabat-joie ! Je te préviens, Hermès, je ne passerai pas trois jours à la suivre sans broncher ! Si madame est coincée qu'elle le reste, mais qu'elle cesse de critiquer ceux qui ont le goût de la vie. **»

Le messager n'osa poser une main sur l'épaule de son demi-frère pour le détendre. Apollon était beaucoup trop agité pour accepter le moindre contact physique.

« **Et ne parlons pas du paternel ! **», continua-t-il. «** Il n'a aucune confiance en moi ! Aucune ! Mes paroles et mes actes ne valent rien à ses yeux, même après toutes ces siècles à tenter d'être irréprochable. Alors, oui, je ne voue peut-être pas mon éternité à mes devoirs. Mais qu'il vienne me dire en face qu'il n'a jamais été tenté par les plaisirs simples de la vie ! **»

Un éclair zébra au loin, au-dessus de la méditerranée, déchirant le ciel crépusculaire sans nuages. Empli d'une rage innommable, Apollon sembla vouloir crier d'autres injures mais il les ravala de justesse. Son père pouvait être incroyablement imaginatif et sévère dans ses punitions. Et ce n'était pas trois jours de vacances qu'il allait recevoir. Mais Hermès n'était pas réellement alarmé par son père. Plutôt par le comportement d'Apollon. Il serrait tant les poings que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes. Que son corps se crispait sous la colère qui le rongeait.

« **Tu sais quoi ?** » déclara le dieu messager alors qu'une idée germait dans son esprit. « **Il est temps de s'éclipser. **»

**.**

**.**

Accroupie sur sa serviette de plage, Artémis sirotait en silence son cocktail sans alcool à la menthe et dévorait son thriller d'un regard gourmand, sans réellement se préoccuper des alentours. Elle attendait ainsi les premières minutes du long-métrage avec patience, sous un magnifique coucher de soleil, comme plusieurs familles qui s'étaient réunies sur l'étendue de sable.

« **Apollon et Hermès ne sont toujours pas revenus ?** », s'enquit Athéna en prenant place à ses côtés, les bras croulant sous les cornets de popcorns caramélisés.

Artémis secoua négativement la tête, ne prenant pas même la peine de détacher ses yeux du papier. Son jumeau avait entrainé de force Hermès avec lui, dix minutes plus tôt, pour dénicher des toilettes publiques. Apollon était d'un naturel si bruyant qu'elle l'aurait entendu approcher. Ou même s'esclaffer à l'autre bout de la plage. La déesse n'était nullement préoccupée. Jamais Hermès ne le laisserait s'embarquer dans une histoire. Et puis, quelle catastrophe pourrait causer son frère ? Hormis ennuyer quelques touristes avec ses discours sur la naissance de la peinture moderne ou avec ses haïkus ? Non, elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

« **Le film ne commence que dans une demi-heure, ils ont dû faire un détour pour acheter quelques gourmandises.** », lui répondit Artémis, distraite. « **Apollon bavait presque devant les smoothies qu'un jeune homme vendait à l'entrée de la plage. **»

« **Es-tu sûre que c'était bien les smoothies qu'il regardait ?** »

Artémis haussa les épaules. Son frère et ses histoires de cœur, c'était loin d'être le cadet de ses soucis.

« **Hermès est à ses côtés, je ne me fais pas de soucis. **»

Athéna acquiesça avant de fixer l'horizon dans le calme le plus profond. Elle n'accordait pas son entière confiance au musicien. Mais la responsabilité et la maturité dont faisaient preuve Hermès la rassuraient. Il avait toujours su retenir Apollon dans ses excès quand personne n'y parvenait. Après plusieurs millénaires, il serait étonnant que le blond cesse de l'écouter. Elle n'avait pas à se tourmenter : le dieu du soleil se trouvait entre de bonnes mains.

**.**

**.**

Non sans une pincée de gaité dans leur regard, les deux jeunes dieux venaient de s'attabler au bar d'une discothèque branchée d'un quartier de Kallithéa, une petite ville de la banlieue d'Athènes, au bord de mer. Ils avaient marché un bon quart d'heure avant de la repérer, perdue entre deux trois commerces locaux. La façade illuminée, la musique assourdissante et l'ambiance aussi festive que conviviale avaient rapidement conquis le dieu du soleil qui n'avait laissé que peu le choix à son demi-frère pouvait-il lui résister ? Apollon pouvait se montrer très sérieux et adulte, mais il restait un éternel jeune homme aimant profiter des joies de la vie. Et assez fêtard sur les bords.

Pour se faire entendre, Apollon cria leur commande au barman avec son plus beau sourire. Tous deux avaient opté pour une bière blonde originaire de Grèce, aux arômes aussi fruités que fleuris, qu'ils trouvaient toujours aussi agréable. Et aussi spéciale et unique pour leurs papilles, malgré les siècles écoulés. Désormais plongés dans une ambiance tamisée, cachés aux yeux de leurs sœurs, ils s'autorisèrent quelques gorgées d'alcool. Leur regard se croisèrent et, comme deux enfants, un sourire complice flotta sur leurs lèvres. Ce sourire plein de bonheur et de victoire. Que ne fallait-il pas faire pour obtenir la paix ? Être réduits à voler quelques heures pour conquérir leur soirée entre hommes, une soirée rien qu'à eux deux… Une soirée qu'ils ne s'étaient pas accordés depuis des lustres.C'était toujours Apollon qui tirait le messager de son travail épuisant et conséquent pour l'entraîner loin de leur de fois avaient-ils été dans une soirée mondaine durant l'époque victorienne ? Combien de fois s'étaient-ils faufilés dans des fêtes costumées, leur identité bien dissimulée derrière leur masque vénitien ? Hermès n'avait jamais pu tenir une liste exhaustive. Fuir leurs responsabilités le temps d'une nuit, ils étaient imbattables.

Apollon tambourinait ses doigts sur sa cuisse au rythme de la musique, semblant perdre pied avec la réalité. Une question lui brûlait pourtant les lèvres depuis maintenant quelques heures. Et il ne pourrait savourer pleinement cette soirée avant d'en avoir le cœur net.

« **Ai-je l'air si immature, Hermès ?** », demanda-t-il, à la grande surprise du messager. « **Et ne me méninge pas, sois honnête avec moi.** »

« **C'est une question piège ?** », rétorqua le brun, quelque peu hésitant et désemparé.

Pourtant, Apollon affichait une mine très sérieuse. Comme il en avait rarement l'habitude. Dans la pénombre, la ressemblance du musicien avec leur père frappa soudain Hermès. Ce visage sévère. Ces lèvres pincées. Ce regard d'un bleu glacial. Il avait comme perdu la lumière qui se dégageait de lui. Les traits angéliques de sa mère Léto. Tout dans sa posture trahissait ses origines paternelles. Et Hermès en fut profondément bouleversé. Déstabilisé. Apollon s'était comme caché derrière un masque. Vêtu d'un costume trop large. Le dieu du soleil valsait quotidiennement entre ses multiples facettes. Le matin, il pouvait être un dieu abordable et joyeux et le soir, particulièrement sanguinaire et tempétueux. Mais, aujourd'hui, Hermès comprit qu'Apollon cherchait à se protéger. A éviter les coups. Plus qu'à vouloir se montrer autoritaire et claquant.

« **Il y a des jours où tu mérites quelques tapes derrière le crâne, c'est vrai.** », confessa Hermès dans un rire, avec le vain espoir de détendre l'atmosphère. « **Mais je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que tu es immature. Au risque d'en froisser quelques-uns, je dirai que tu es l'un des seuls qui a su préserver sa jeunesse. Son âme d'enfant comme diraient les mortels. Tu es toujours partant pour t'amuser. Toujours actif et plein d'énergie. Tu es très impulsif aussi. Tu es sans filtre, sans barrière, et tu fais ce qui bon te semble sans réellement réfléchir sur l'instant. Tu vis comme tu écris tes poèmes : tu improvises et tu verras quel est le résultat. Alors, peut-on dire que ta spontanéité est la preuve d'une immaturité ? Je pense que ton imprévisibilité est ce qui effraie notre père. Il n'a pas le pouvoir de te contrôler, et encore moins celui de prévoir tes faits et gestes.** »

Les mots d'Hermès réchauffèrent le cœur du musicien et apaisèrent quelque peu son angoisse. Il l'avait rassuré comme de rares personnes savaient le faire. Et pourtant, il ne parvenait toujours pas à lâcher le masque pour le lui avouer.

« **Wow.** », souffla-t-il, sincèrement étonné. « **Tu me caches des talents, toi. Depuis quand tu nous sondes comme ça ?** »

« **Tu voulais une réponse, tu en as une. **», fit Hermès avec un rire pour le moins gêné. « **Tu ne vas pas te plaindre, quand même ?** »

Apollon esquissa un petit sourire. Alors qu'il était là, à l'observer à travers ses verres, les yeux brillants d'émotion, il se sentit terriblement honteux. Il ne remerciait pas assez Hermès de tout le soutien qu'il lui portait. De toute la force qu'il engageait en le supportant dans ses jours les plus sombres. De toute la patience dont il faisait preuve à ses côtés. Mais il éprouvait une grande difficulté à articuler des remerciements, comme s'ils allaient lui écorcher la langue. Au fond, cela n'avait jamais été son fort. Ni son plus grand talent. Aucun des deux n'avaient vraiment eu d'exemples dans cette famille où les excuses et les remerciements étaient considérées comme une preuve de faiblesse. Quelque peu perdu, il porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et but une petite gorgée dans un silence déconcertant. Et avant qu'il n'eût rassemblé tout son courage, les premières notes de _Just Can't Get Enough_ de Depeche Mode emplirent la salle. Leur musique. Celle sur laquelle ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se déhancher et de s'égosiller. Comme un automatisme, un sourire immense s'ancra sur leur visage. Un sourire et un regard complice. Une vague d'enthousiasme. Voilà ce dont ils avaient besoin. Sans plus attendre, Apollon abandonna sa boisson alcoolisée et tira Hermès sur la piste de danse. Ce soir, il comptait bien en profiter jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Sans rien ni personne pour les juger.

**.**

**.**

Il était bien passé trois heures du matin quand Apollon et Hermès rentrèrent, quelque peu essoufflés mais heureux. Ivres de bonheur. Bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le visage courroucé, Athéna ne tarda pas à se poster devant leur porte.

« **Je n'accepterai aucun sermon venant de ta part, Athéna. Tu n'es pas notre mère.** », commença Apollon. « **Nous sommes deux adultes responsables et parfaitement capables de se débrouiller. Merci et bonne nuit.** », ajouta-t-il avant de claquer la porte au nez de sa sœur.

* * *

**Voilà. Oui, je n'ai rien d'autre à dire x) C'est une mise en bouche de leurs trois prochains jours, et je compte bien vous laisser dans l'ombre. Sinon, où serait le plaisir ? Je suis cruelle, je sais. Pour être honnête, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir assez détaillé leur première soirée. J'ai l'impression d'une première partie inachevée... Alors, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez vraiment x)**

**Merci à toutes et à tous. Merci à Dragonna (je t'envoie un mp dès que j'en ai l'occasion!), à Yuunya et à Eurus Ventus ! Et merci à toi, Iléna, d'être toujours là malgré les années et les épreuves qui passent !**

**Bisous, Helo.**


End file.
